


Adventure in the Great Wide Somewhere

by Sunshineandteddybears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Logince - Freeform, M/M, beast!Logan, belle!Roman, but I love him, cogsworth!Virgil, dad!thomas, lumiere!Patton, more tags as I think of them, mrs potts!Picani, remus is a trash goblin, roman and remus are adopted, they don't fight though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandteddybears/pseuds/Sunshineandteddybears
Summary: Roman lived his whole life in a small village, bored of the mundane existence it brought. A restless soul that wanted nothing more than excitement. He dreamed of the adventures from his books. Of quests and curses and handsome princes. No one else truly understood his desire for something more, but he vowed one day he would get an adventure of his own.When his father returned with grave news of a Beast who only let him go on one condition, Roman finds an adventure he had not expected. Only time will tell how it plays out.





	Adventure in the Great Wide Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> A Beauty and the Beast Logince, but with a bit of a twist. I’m combining both the original Disney movie from 1991 and the classic fairy tale. Which means no Gaston-like character and Roman, our Belle, has a sibling (the fairy tale it was like 2 siblings but we’ll ignore that) and a slightly different reason for dear old dad receiving the beast Logan’s wrath.

The morning sun warmed the earth as the occupants of a quaint little town began their daily routine. The baker displayed the fresh baked bread and rolls for all to see and smell; the fisherman had his barrels of the dawn’s catch; the florists had their young daughter selling flowers from a basket. Everyone else walked through the small marketplace, buying what was needed or gossiping with their neighbors. It was the same as any other day, no change to disrupt the quiet village’s foundation. It was peaceful, it was picturesque, it was-

  
  
“Boring!” Roman sighed out, looking down at the place he knew all his life. Everything was tirelessly predictable. He had grown tired of the provincial town, a fact everyone knew but all ignored. Walking the rest of the way into town, sent to run errands for his father, he sighed once more before greeting the people he knew by heart. They greeted him in return before going off to gossip about him, like clockwork.

  
  
Roman Sanders was well known to be both beautiful but had his head in the clouds. He disagreed, but everyone thought it odd that he would desire to leave the safety of the well known. He had learned to ignore it, giving his focus instead to his daydreams of the life of adventure he wished he had. Like the ones he read in the books he borrowed from the book shop. Such marvelous stories they were. Of far away lands and magical curses and princes saving damsels from fearsome fates.

  
  
_I don’t know who I’m jealous of more._ He thought, holding his latest borrowed book close to his chest. _The princes for living a life of excitement, or the ladies who are rescued by them. _He wished he could meet a handsome prince._ Maybe one put under a curse that could only be cured by true love! I wonder what true love feels like._

  
  
Roman was pulled out of his thoughts by the baker greeting him. “OH! Good morning Sir.” he greeted back, smiling charmingly as the other asked what he was doing. “Running errands for Father.” he explained. “Oh and to return this book.” He added, holding the item up in question. “It was such a fascinating read, about a giant beanstalk and an ogre-”

  
  
“That’s nice Roman,” the baker cut him off, his attention going to his wife as he demanded for the baguettes to be brought out. With a huff, Roman bought a few loaves of fresh bread before taking his leave. It wouldn’t have hurt the man to let the oldest son of the town’s inventor to finish talking. 

  
  
The young man went about the rest of the marketplace, buying the items his father requested and making failed attempts to have a conversation about his interests. The only success he had was with the florists’ daughter, the young girl excited to hear enchanting tales of grandeur much like him. But he couldn’t stick around for long or else her parents would come out to scold him for distracting their child from work. _I should stop by again at the end of the day._ He thought. He had always enjoyed children’s reactions to the stories he loved so.

  
  
When all the errands requested of him were done, he made his way to the book shop. A little bell rang as he opened the door, alerting the kind old man who owned it of his presence. “Good morning Roman.” the old man greeted, a kind smile on his lips. 

  
  
“Good morning!” the young man eagerly walked up to the counter. “I’ve come to return the book!” True to his words, he handed it over while the old man chuckled good naturedly. “I was wondering if I could borrow the one from last week?” Roman added, his question coming with a shy smile. 

  
  
“Haven’t you read that one twice already?” the old man asked, moving to get the book all the same. His voice was teasing, but Roman flushed all the same.

  
  
“What can I say? It’s my favorite.” The book was handed over to him and Roman was quick to hold it against his chest. A pleased smile rested on his lips. He couldn’t help it, the book was very dear to him.

  
  
“Well, if that’s the case, you can go ahead and keep it.” Roman’s eyes snapped up, wide with disbelief. 

  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked, feeling a little breathless. It surely wasn’t good for the old man’s business. Not many people bought books in the little town. And he was generous enough just letting Roman borrow them. “It seems far too much.”

  
  
“Nonsense! You enjoy.” 

  
  
With a rush of elation, he reached forward to hug the book shop owner. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” The old man laughed good naturedly and patted his back. With rosy cheeks from smiling so largely, Roman bid him goodbye and left the shop. There was a skip in his step as he turned to take the path back towards his home up on the hill. 

  
  
It was a lovely little cottage, with a chicken coop and a small stable for their horse. Smoke was always seen coming out of their chimney, his father requiring constant use of the fireplace as he worked at his inventions. The man was brilliant as he was caring and funny. Creating nifty inventions that was useful for all to use. Not many of their neighbors used them, partially because they were stuck in their ways and partially due to a lack of finances. So whenever his father finished making a surplus of his inventions, he often left to travel to a port town to sell his wares. 

  
  
It was why Roman had been sent on errands, to fetch supplies for his father’s journey. They had plenty at home to get him and his twin brother by until his father’s return. Remus couldn’t be trusted with errands as he often bought the wrong thing, got into trouble with the shopkeepers or got distracted and get none of it done. It left Roman to be the responsible one. A tiring job, but someone had to do it when Father was too busy.

  
  
“I’m home!” he called out when he returned to the cottage. The sound of banging metal could be heard as his father finished the last of his wares. His brother was nowhere to be seen, which meant he was either sleeping or out getting into heaven knew what. _Sometimes I think I have a dog rather than a brother._ He thought, moving to the kitchen to place down the shopping basket. 

  
  
As if summoned by his thoughts, Remus came barreling into the house, thistles stuck to his clothes and smelling of skunk cabbage. ”Roman!” his brother called out, rushing towards him with arms opened wide.

  
  
“Ugh you reek!” Roman complained, covering his nose and backing away before his brother could hug him. Remus pouted at that before smirking mischievously. Unease filled the older twin at the sight, knowing nothing good could come from it. And he was right.

  
  
Like a serpent cornered, Remus struck fast. He launched himself across the remaining distance before Roman could even think to get away and wrapped his brother up tight. A shriek left the older’s lips while the younger cackled like the hellspawn he was. “LET GO OF MEEEEEE!” Roman wiggled and managed to free one arm, to which he used to push at his brother’s head. The fiend had the audacity to cackle more.

  
  
“Not until you smell like me~” Roman shrieked louder, changing from pushing Remus’ head to hitting it. 

  
  
“Boys calm down!” The twins halted in their shenanigans, turning their heads to see their father Thomas enter the kitchen. He had soot and grease smudge along his face and clothing. The man attempted to clean it up with a rag, though it too was dirty from use. 

  
  
“Tell Remus to let me go!” Roman whined, returning to the task of shoving and hitting his brother’s head. 

  
  
“Tell Roman to let me love him!” Thomas sighed and grabbed a hold of both his sons’ collars. He pulled them apart before releasing them and patting their heads. 

  
  
“Honestly you two.” he sighed out, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. “Remus, you need to respect your brother’s personal space. Roman, you shouldn’t punch your brother.” Remus grinned at that while Roman stuck his tongue out at the menace. Their father decided to not address it, instead sniffing the air. “And Remus, you need a bath.” Now it was Roman’s turn to grin as his brother whined. “I don’t want to hear it. Off you go.”

  
  
With a grumble, Remus skulked off and Roman snickered. “Roman.” The young man stopped at the warning tone in his father’s voice, giving an innocent smile towards the older man. His father sighed before shaking his head. “So did you get everything?” he asked and the eldest twin grinned widely. 

  
  
“Yep! Everything you asked for!” he declared proudly. “And Mr. Larry let me keep my favorite book!” Thomas smiled softly at his son, a look no one else gave the young man. 

  
  
“Well that was very kind of him.” he said, nodding as if agreeing with himself. “And speaking of gifts,” he added, a grin forming on his lips, “what do you want me to bring back for you from Port?” Before Roman could even think of what he wanted, Remus came running back in while screaming at the top of his lungs.

  
  
“MUSHROOMS!”

  
  
“Remus you were supposed to go take a bath. And you can get those here!” Their father replied, sighing in exasperation. 

  
  
“POISONOUS MUSHROOMS!”

  
  
“No that’s not happening.”

  
  
“A PET SKUNK!”

  
  
“One, its a port town Remus. Two, absolutely not.”

  
  
“SOMEONE’S EYE!”

  
  
“NO!”

  
  
Remus pouted before a spark flashed in his eyes. “A pet snake!” Thomas opened his mouth before pausing. He appeared to think it over before nodding. 

  
  
“Ok, that one is reasonable.” Roman didn’t know how that was reasonable but Remus cheered before running back to go finally bathe. With him gone, their father brought his attention back to Roman. “So? What do you want?” Roman hummed thoughtfully, his mind thinking back to the book he received.

  
  
“If you’re able to find one… I’d like a rose.” he said at last, suddenly feeling a bit shy. It wasn’t as exotic as a pet snake, but roses didn’t grow around their little village. And they looked so lovely in the illustrations of his book. Plus they represented love. 

  
  
“Is that all?” Thomas asked and he nodded his head. “Alright. I’ll do my best.” Roman perked up, smiling bright before making his way to his father to hug him tight. It was then that Remus came rushing back in, heading straight for the pair to join in the hug. 

  
  
“I’M CLEAN NOW HUG TIME!” 

  
  
“PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU FIEND!”

  
  
\------

  
  
The night came and went and upon the dawn of the morning light, the twins stood beside their father as he finished packing the cart for his journey. “Be sure to feed the chickens.” he instructed for the hundredth time, his hands tightening the fastens. Both boys rolled their eyes.

  
  
“Yes Father.” Roman replied while Remus started to get distracted with the clouds. He could hear his brother mutter what gross or sexual images they had the shape of. “And to water the garden. And to keep the wood pile well stocked.” Roman went on to say before his father could.

  
  
“And there’s-”

  
  
“And there’s money stashed away if we need anything in town.” Thomas reached out to tug his ear at the interruption, causing Roman to yelp lightly. 

  
  
“Cheeky.” Chuckling, Thomas moved to the horse and got up on it’s saddle. “Ok then. I trust you boys to take care of things and each other while I’m gone.” Remus snapped back into focus, nodding along as Roman did. 

  
  
“I’m in charge right?” Roman asked, ignoring Remus’ protest at the words.

  
  
“No one needs to be in charge.” Was their father’s reply. “Now be good. I mean it. I’ll be back in a week’s time.” Once again both sons nodded. “I love you both, very much.”

  
  
“Love you too.” the twins echoed. And with that, their father left. The twins watched him go off until he was but a speck in the distance. Once that was the case, Remus went back inside while Roman remained. _Someday, I’ll get to leave too._ He thought, a sense of longing filling his heart for something. He didn’t know what, he just knew that it was out there. 

  
  
In the great wide somewhere.


End file.
